Television has historically been primarily a one-way communication medium. Television content has traditionally been determined by content providers based on aggregated user viewing statistics, such as Nielsen ratings, and TV has been delivered to broadcast viewers via satellite, cable or airway broadcasts. More recently, content providers have also provided content via interactive television signals using packet-switched networks that may enable viewers to respond to, or interact with, the content. However, even interactive television systems are used to distribute media content selected by content providers.
Communications service providers are expanding into new markets and new types of services and the ability to deliver a high-quality television offering has become increasingly important. Many service providers are transitioning from their prior role of access providers to entertainment experience providers. In addition, many service providers now deliver an increased range of video, voice, and data services to devices, both inside and outside the home. However, television viewers that desire to view particular types or categories of television content may become dissatisfied with distributed content that is limited by content providers.